Temptation
by midnight wildfire
Summary: this is my first fanfiction to be posted on this site. How well do Allen and Tyki face the topic of temptation. when seeing each other across the battlefield, how do they react? Rated T because im paranoid.
1. Allen's Temptation

Temptation. It would be the death of him for sure. Just looking at the Noah in front of him had him panting and sweating slightly.

Everything about the older man made him want to strut up and put his hands all over him licking and biting everything he could get to. From the sinful curve of his mocking lips up past the identifiable mole to his slanted amber eyes hidden partially by the dark wavy hair he usually kept pinned back. Then down his smooth and toned (He had discovered during the poker match on the train although he had not known his identity at the time) torso and to the tips of long slender ash coloured fingers. They were definitely piano fingers if ever he saw them. Designed to fly across the black and white keys that matched his personality perfectly. Black and white. Much like his own personality, born of living with General cross for 4 years combined with the remainders of his personality from when he was simply known as 'red' due to his arm. He would never admit that 'Allen' was the name of Mana's dog and that he had never actually owned a proper name.

Continuing to appraise the man and roving his eyes even further down to the slightly angled hips that just begged to be caressed and to the centre. A blush nearly formed on his cheeks; surely he was not called the Noah of pleasure for nothing? He was suddenly very jealous of any woman or man alike who had managed to catch a glimpse of ALL of Tyki Mikk. He himself had only managed to confiscate everything up to his boxers, at which point the train had stopped and he was unable to attain any further view. Giving back the clothes as a kind gesture. Although again, he will not admit that was what he was aiming for when he won back Krory's clothes. It was simply an added bonus.

With this thought he could almost physically feel the pull he had on him, like a caught fish. It was the middle of a battlefield and you could almost see him take a small step forward. If you were looking.


	2. Tyki's Temptation

Temptation. Temptation did not go down well with Tyki. He was supposed to be the one tempting people, as the Noah of pleasure it was his pride and joy. He could tempt anyone he chooses, kings, queens, even those who have sworn to chastity, he could tempt them all and manipulate them with his outrageously good charms. Man or woman, he had lost count of the number of them he had lured into his bed with the intention of collecting information, or simply to pass the time. Only to wake up and insert a tease into their chests and send them on their merry way the next morning. All happier to have slept with what they have affectionately called "living sin" to find out a few days later that they were going to die due to a hole in their hearts.

But now, as he stood across the battlefield. Well, he called it a battlefield. He didn't really think that it was all that bad. No one was dead after all. If you discount the akuma. He could not help admiring one Allen Walker. The yang to his yin as it were. Whereas, He was dark and cruel on the outside, with that little spot of goodness and light, Allen was almost irrevocably pure, unless you managed to find yourself in a game of poker or discussing his debts. Then he turned into what Tyki had affectionately dubbed the 'Noah Allen'. Which was not far from the truth, as he knew that deep inside of the little exorcist there existed the 14th. He just felt it.

Where He was dressed black from head to toe, physically and mentally. Allen was White and pure as the first snow of winter.

He wanted to ruin that purity. He wanted to take him to his bed and have him be the first to leave unharmed, for he had already made a hole in that boy's heart and he had lived. He wanted the perverted side of him, which he had seen show itself whilst playing poker in the train that one time. His little 'shounen' with his flyaway silver hair and silky smooth skin that covered all of his scrumptious little body. He just wanted to eat him up piece by piece. Like a piece of chocolate.

Hmm chocolate. Melted. Smeared all over the boy for him to lick off agonizingly slowly.

You could almost see the imperceptible step he took towards Allen.


	3. Kanda's Observation

Had one been watching, and Kanda was always watching, they would see Moyashi and the Noah step toward each other. Had one been observant, and Kanda was always observant, they would see the almost illusionary blush on Moyashi's face, and a subtle smirk on the Noah's. They were enemies, and Kanda realised, they were perverts. You could see it in their bodies, the way they were angling toward the other even though their fights had nothing to do with each other, he had known Moyashi for months, and the only things known to make him blush were mentions of sex from Lavi. Much to their amusement.

He had seen the appraisive looks they had been giving each other's bodies, and they were looking in all the wrong places for strength evaluation, yet all the places you look when you decide on a lover or a mistress. He could see why, they complimented each other. In some strange twisted way.

It was distracting. He had his own fight.

Yet when he turned his steely eyes back to the girl he was meant to be fighting, he found her doing exactly what he had been only moments ago. You could almost see the cogs in her petite brain turning, finding ways to put them together somehow. She was obviously a hopeless romantic. The matchmaker of sorts for the Noah family, where they had Lenalee, they had this girl... Rhode? Yes that was it, Rhode Kamelot.

But although he would never tell anyone, he was also a hopeless romantic. The very thought that two enemies on different sides of a war would fall in love with each other made his inner fangirl scream its head off. He didn't like that. Yet it still happened. Lavi had caught him reading some romantic novels he had bought from the bookstore near the order.

He had almost killed the idiot Usagi that day and, he mused, if he didn't love the idiot so much, he would be dead a hundred times over already.


End file.
